Serial Experiments Haruhi
by LoveBerry101
Summary: After a schoolmate's suicide, Haruhi Suzumiya finds herself drawn into the world of the Wired. Rated T for future language. A bit of HaruhixKyon. SEL X-over. Please R&R.


Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic (more or less), and my very first X-over (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Serial Experiments Lain)

Spoilers: Before reading, it is best to have watched Serial Experiments Lain first.

Disclaimer: I do not own MoHS or SEL.

**

* * *

**

**Serial Experiments Haruhi**** – Weird, Layer 01**

"_I… don't need to stay in a place like this"_

A teenage girl with long blue hair stood on top of a roof, with one hand on the railing, the other raised to the sky. A confident smile was engraved on her face.

"_If you stay in a place like this… you might not be able to connect"_

…And then she let go.

***

"Oh my God!"

"What happened?

"How terrible!"

Soon after the crash of the blue-haired high-school student, herds of bystanders started to gather round.

But the numbers would make no difference anyhow…

***

Haruhi Suzumiya was sitting down at her desk, and whilst frowning, started to get her books out, until she heard someone crying.

It was a classmate, Mikuru Asahina, with her head flat on her desk. A young man called Kyon was comforting her.

"Mikuru, it will be ok…"

Ignoring the girl's weeping, she continued to gather her books.

Kyon left Mikuru and went up to Haruhi. "Haruhi, did you get that thing as well?"

"Like what?"

"E-mail"

"An e-mail?

"From Ryoko Kuwatani"

"Well…" Haruhi was too full of herself to admit it, "I don't use computers that often."

"You should at the very least check your mail once a day." He shrugged. "Well, it's your choice."

"Kyon, you shouldn't really bother the girl about it" says Itsuki, walking up to her desk.

"Why is she crying?" demanded Haruhi.

She got an e-mail from Ryoko Kuwatani," replied Itsuki.

"Ryoko? Who the hell's that?"

"She was in the other class. She… killed herself a few days ago by jumping off a roof downtown. Didn't you know? The teacher told everyone."

"Its not just Mikuru," Kyon started to explain. "Apparently, lots of people have claimed to have gotten mail from her during the past few days"

"But she's…"

Itsuki cut her off. "Right. Now, how can you get an e-mail from a dead person?"

"But still, I saw it. Mikuru showed it to me." said Kyon.

And with that, the discussion came to a close as the teacher walked in.

***

Math class, the worst time of the school day. Its not like Haruhi wasn't good at it, its just it wasn't interesting. And Haruhi had a tendency to dislike anything that wasn't interesting. But today, for some reason, she couldn't focus on what was being written on the board. When she tried to squint, the numbers started to fade. Haruhi looked down at her hands and dropped her pen. She stared at them for what had seemed an eternity, as the sound of the chalk intensified. Suddenly, holes appeared at the tips of her fingers, and smoke was rising out of them.

_I must be dreaming…_

She looked upwards at all the smoke.

_Or hallucinatin__g…_

_***_

'_What is it like, to die?'_

'_Well… it really hurts…' :)_

***

Haruhi walked down her road, in the direction of her house. She looked through the window and saw that the place was empty. Dropping her school bag on her desk, she stared at her three-year-old computer. The girl sighed and landed on her bed, and she took off her sweater.

_Should I check__ my e-mail? It could be a joke._

She looked at her computer again.

_Should I…_

She got up.

_Yes._

Haruhi cleared her desk, puts on her gold headband, sets up her computer and stares at the screen.

_What's so good about computers anyway?_

_***_

She turns it on.

_Loading… Please wait…_

…

_Who are you? Please enter below_

…

_Huh? Oh yeah… Forgot the keyboard._

…

…_H, a, r, u, h, i…_

…

_Vocal check. Please say your name…_

…

"Ha…Ru…Hi…"

…

_Vocal Check confirmed. Welcome Haruhi. Haruhi has mail._

"Mail? From who?"

_Ryoko Kuwatani. Read mail?_

"…Yes"

***

_Hello, Haruhi, how is everything? I hope you are well._

_Haruhi, I remember walking home with you once. Do you remember? _

"Uh… yeah."

_Listen well. I have only abandoned my body. Because of this, I can tell you I'm still alive. I wanted to tell you, Haruhi, so I sent this to you. Do you get it? __It's ok if you don't understand at this moment. You will know the truth, in time. Soon, everyone will._

"Wait a minute. Tell me, why did you kill yourself?"

_People at school have been saying that this e-mail is a prank._

…_But Haruhi, it isn't._

"But why did you kill yourself?"

…_Because God is here._

"What?"

_Really…__God?_

_***_

Haruhi, her mother, and her father were at the dinner table, eating without saying a word to each other. As always, her father would leave without eating half of the food.

"Hey, Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I got an e-mail from a girl in my school that killed herself a few days ago."

There was silence.

***

Haruhi was lying down on her bed, thinking about that e-mail.

_How? How can you send an e-mail when you're dead? And what's all this about a god?_

Just then, her older sister enters the house.

***

The older Miss Suzumiya was at her desk, which had six computers on it. Each one with a purple 'Y' painted carefully on it.

Haruhi stuck her head through the door. After all, she knew better than to disturb her sister while she was with her computers.

"What is it, Haruhi? You never used to visit my in my room." She said emotionlessly.

"Well Yuki, you see…Uh…" Haruhi hated to ask for help.

"I… I was wondering if you could get me a new computer…"

"I see your finally starting to open up to technology. Am I right, Haruhi?"

With a flip of a switch, the six computers sparked to life.

"Haruhi, you're in high school now. Are you trying to follow your friends? You should really get a better computer." She replied in her same monotone voice.

"Haruhi, you should know, whether it's in real world or the Wired, people connect, and that's how bonds are made and work. A girl like you would be popular and have lots of friends, Haruhi. You shouldn't be scared. But most of the, time, nobody truly understands."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why did you bring this up, all of a sudden?"

"I want to meet up again with a friend!"

For the first time in Haruhi's eyes, a small smile creeps along Yuki's face.

***

Going to school in the train was normally as boring as can be, but today, Haruhi had seemed to entertain herself, simply by staring in awe at the overhead railway wires…

Until the train came to a sudden halt, causing the girl to slam against the window, then topple on to the floor.

"_We apologize for the inconvenience. The train has stopped due to an accident. We will be on our way shortly."_

Haruhi, rubbing her head, managed to get back up, and started to stare at the window again. But this time, it looked as if blood was dripping from the wires.

***

Inside a thick fog, Haruhi could only see a strange figure with long blue hair, and a railway road crossing.**(A.N. I have no idea what thats called!)** There were two lights approaching the figure, two lights that looked like they were the front of a train's. And the figure ran right in front of them.

"No! Are you crazy? Don't do it! Was what Haruhi tried to say, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

Haruhi had covered her eyes as the train flew by.

***

"Miss Suzumiya?"

"Huh! What?"

There was no fog, no train, and no suicidal figure. It was just Haruhi and her teacher and her class in a normal classroom, with everyone staring at her.

"Miss Suzumiya."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am"

"This will be on the test."

The teacher walked past Haruhi without giving her a second glance. Haruhi tried to look at the black board . But instead of fading, the chalk had formed a message.

'_Come to the Wired as soon as you can.'_

_***_

After being publicly humiliated during class, Haruhi walked home. When she felt a strange presence behind her, she turned around to find nobody else then that blue-haired girl, Ryoko Kuwatani.

"Ryoko…Where are you?

Ryoko did nothing more than smile, a sad smile, and dissolve into the air.

"Ryoko… Wait for me!"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
